World
The world of Zardonia isn't a big one; it's rather a giant island, so it's smaller than expected, but it still has a few giant cities and castles in it. The maps below aren't actually in-game maps or anything, just concept art, so the names may even change, unless already specified on the wiki. Note: This summary of the world also shows non-world dungeons(They're inside instead of outside) that are just giant. Fadorel Fadorel is the town in which you initially start the game; the major characters who live in Fadorel are Jack, Mark, Alice, Pete, Sarah, Renaf, Kemano, Shale, Trigo, and the Boulder. This is also the only town with training(Tutorials). This town connects to Toxic Wasteland, and the only major dungeon in Fadorel is Fadorel Castle. Toxic Wasteland(Dungeon) Toxic Wasteland is the next area, connected to Fadorel, and it's also connected to Gelzar. This is the only World area that is actually a dungeon. The major enemy in this area is the boss, the Elanderer. Gelzar Gelzar is able to be gone to after completing the Toxic Wasteland dungeon; the major characters who live in Gelzar are Ian, Daniel, Ricky, Jane, James, Zamik, Dixie, and Flamebringer. This town connects to Toxic Wasteland, Tarken, Ildon, and Zargothia; major dungeons in Gelzar are Gelzar's Dungeon and the Caverns of Fire. Tarken The only major character who lives in Tarken is Dr. Hero. This small Hobbit town connects to Gelzar and Ildon, and the only major dungeon in this town is Ricky's Dungeon. Ildon The only major character who lives in Ildon is Red Windhunter. This isn't a town or city, but rather a forested area claimed by Pixies. Connected to it are Gelzar, Tarken, Zargothia, Tharandir, and Valondor. The major dungeons in Ildon are the Mage Dungeon, Ildon Fortress, and the Goblin Passageway. Zargothia The major characters who live in Zargothia are Zolmar, Zaji, Zalo, and Water Girl. This area is composed of two parts: One is the upper land part, the town of Zargothia, and the other the lower, underwater city of Underwater Zargothia; both are claimed by the Zargothians. Connected to Zargothia are Gelzar, Golziath, Ildon, Tharandir, and Valondor. The major dungeons in Zargothia are the Zargothian Shrine, Sharand, and the Water Caverns. Valondor There is only one major character who lives in Valondor: Windhunter. This city is claimed by Elves, and connected to it are Tharandir, Ildon, Golziath, and Zargothia. There is only one major dungeon in Valondor, the Elven Tower of Air. Tharandir The major characters who live in this city claimed by dwarves are Guardian(Female), the Lightning Goddess, and Stormrunner. Connected to the city are Zargothia, Ildon, and Valondor, and major dungeons include the Tharandirian Mines, and the Tharandir Caves. Golziath The only major character who lives in this city of a pyramid claimed by the Giants is Guardian(Male); connected to the desert are Zargothia and Valondor, and major dungeons include Hak(Not in the city; just on the border basically) and Golziath's Pyramid. Castle Field There are no major characters who live in Castle Field, which is not a place of residence at all, but just a very large field that makes up most of Zardonia, and has many castles that are in the field.(Fighter Castle, Archer Castle, Wizard Castle, and Hak, in addition to a portal that can teleport a person to another alternate dimension where Hak's Castle and the Dragon Hero Castle are.